Such a method is generally known. A example of such an electronic device is a Personal Computer. An example of control software is a word processing program. Known word processing programs feature an individual operating surface (e.g. an user interface) by means of which for example the output to a printer of text typed in or a change of font size in which the text typed in is displayed can be initiated.
The disadvantage with such known methods for operating electronic devices is however that the the scope of the operating surface is frequently s extensive as to make it difficult to have an overview of the overall functionality of the control software and to find individual functions.